


Good Morning, Sunshine

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Valdo Marx/Stregobor, Fluff, Humor, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Jaskier wakes up in an unfamiliar hotel room, and panics as he realizes he has no memory of the previous night, when he apparently got drunk-married to Geralt in Las Vegas.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, prompt: weddings.

~ Good Morning, Sunshine ~

Jaskier woke up with sunlight in his eyes, the mother of all hangovers, no memory of the previous night, and 7098 social media notifications on his phone. The first two items on that list were not interacting well with each other, which is why it took him a few minutes to notice anything else about his surroundings... such as the fact that there was someone curled up next to him in the king-sized bed of this hotel room that he could not recall checking into.

From the shock of pure-white hair on his companion's head, it was easy to guess that this was probably Geralt. Considering that he couldn't seem to remember anything about the previous -Jaskier checked the time on his phone, steadfastly ignoring the ridiculous number of social media notifications glaring back at him from the screen- the previous 16 or so hours, he decided to check and make sure.

 _Yep, that is Geralt all right. What a relief. Good thing I didn't do anything stupid like get drunk-married in Vegas_...

He glanced down at his hand and spotted a plain gold wedding band, which had definitely not been there before.

 _Oh, shit_.

Jaskier checked Geralt's hand.

 _No ring_.

The disappointment had hardly had time to settle in before he realized that he was looking at Geralt's right hand. His left hand was buried under the pillow. There was no way for Jaskier to get a look at it without waking him up. At this point, he wasn't sure whether waking Geralt up would be a good idea or not. He was having a hard enough time dealing with his own panic over the situation.

Figuring he might as well fix the one thing that he did have an immediate solution for, Jaskier got up and pulled the curtains across the window, blocking out that annoyingly bright sunlight.

His phone dinged with another wave of notifications rolling in, and Jaskier finally picked it up from the nightstand and looked at his social media.

The first thing he saw was a picture of himself and his detested nemesis Valdo Marx standing next to an Elvis impersonator, in front of what was clearly some sort of altar, as one would expect to find in a Vegas wedding chapel.

If not for the 'Worst Man' sash that Valdo was wearing across the front of his cheap tuxedo, Jaskier would have been worried that he'd accidentally gotten drunk-married to that rat bastard.

From the caption on the photo, it appeared that next-morning hungover Valdo thought the whole 'Worst Man' thing was still funny. Less funny was the fact that Jaskier had also apparently been the 'Worst Man' at Valdo's wedding to...

"Is that _Stregobor?_ "

Jaskier jumped at the sound of Geralt's voice so close to his ear.

"Geralt! Don't scare me like that!"

Jaskier hadn't even heard him move.

"Sorry," Geralt said, wrapping his arm around Jaskier's waist from behind.

Jaskier froze as he felt his companion's lips brush softly against his temple.

"Thanks for getting up to close the curtains. The light was bothering me, but I couldn't drag my ass out of bed."

Unless Jaskier was mistaken, it appeared that Geralt was perfectly aware of - and _happy about_ \- their drunken nuptials. (And, yes, scrolling down his social media feed a bit, there were pictures of the two of them together.)

Belatedly, he answered his husband's question, "Yes, apparently Valdo Marx married Stregobor."

"Who would have ever thought we'd end up having a double wedding ceremony with our arch-nemeses?"

Scrolling down his feed further, Jaskier found the answer to that as well.

"It seems there was a betting pool going, and Lambert was the only person who bet on this exact outcome."

~end~


End file.
